


Underpinning Disintegration

by UvaRamune



Series: Kiss of a Rose [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, club behind a club, hooka bar?, more like hookup bar, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: Angela and Satya have been dating a few weeks now, but she doesn't feel it is right and decides to break it off.





	Underpinning Disintegration

                Angela couldn’t take it anymore. She had to come clean. Satya was too good to be involved in this pettiness. They were adults for crying out loud. When she exited the washroom and saw Satya sitting by herself at the table she hurried over. It was now or things could get tricky. She sat down and realized Satya wasn't alone or she was trying to be alone, but a man was trying to get her attention. The visible annoyance on her face was clear as she tried to drink her drink in peace. When she noticed Angela her eyes lit up and Angela herself shrank inside.

                The man was insistent and Satya turned to him, said something Angela couldn't quite hear. Whatever she had said had shut him up and within seconds he was out of sight. Satya turned back to Angela, "Apologies, I'm not good at letting people down easily." _You and me both._

                Angela nodded in understanding and shook her head as the bartender came to her for her order. Satya noticed her tense and finished her drink in a hurried yet delicate swallow. She put down a tip and stood up, motioning for Angela to follow her. Angela did so, without question. When they came across a hallway muffling the music they slowed down. Satya walked ahead with her hips swaying as the sound of her heels accented the movement. Her earrings dangled and sparkled in the passing colored lights. She was fixing her wrist bangles aimlessly staring forward. Angela decided it was now or never, but before she could open her mouth Satya stopped short and spoke to a man standing in front of a black door. He nodded at her and held the door open for them both. She thanked him and let herself into another dark hallway barely lit.

                All she could see was Satya’s shapely silhouette. _Where was this woman taking her?_ Then they came into a clearing, soft lights flooded the area covered in hanging silk sheets and tassels with candles on chandeliers. Angela froze as she stepped out into it. People in barely any attire lounged on the sides drinking from shallow cups and whispering in each other’s ears seemingly ignoring them. A few women dressed in silks languidly passed by, giving Satya a desired glance as they continued on their way. Satya stood a few seconds letting Angela soak it in, as the woman looked around in awe.

                "Did you really think I was going to share you with that grungy scene?" With a pleasant smirk, Satya walked in further and was greeted by a tray of teacups with an aromatic liquid inside, lightly steaming still. She looked over her shoulder giving Angela a sultry glance before heading into one of the many curtained rooms with a tea cup in hand. Angela followed after taking a giant gulp of hot tea and taking another to follow Satya.

                The private room she entered through a beaded curtain had large sitting pillows covering the floor. The walls were either rugs intricately designed or well painted murals. Before she could find out her eyes landed on Satya and stayed there. Satya half laid on her side amongst the pillows, her upper half propped up. She had this smug look on her face. One that made you ask what she was thinking. Satya didn't say anything. She waited, patiently. Angela figured that was what drew her to the Indian woman. While the Egyptian in turn...

                Angela lowered herself to the mats onto her knees, it seemed appropriate and Satya’s amused smile cracked a shimmer of teeth and Angela swallowed hard. Satya beckoned her with two fingers for Angela to come closer and the blonde found herself already moving forward. She crawled over and inched up to her face. Satya leaned in and her soft lips met her own. Angela lost herself in it. Satya was gentle, incredibly soft and sweet. She always smelled divine and let Angela know she appreciated her. Angela found herself pulling away to sniffle. Satya put down her drink and wiped a finger under her eye, gathering the tear. Angela pulled Satya into a deeper kiss, breathing her scent, letting it course through her until she was tasting it. Gradually, without realizing, she was pulling Satya on top of her. She only noticed when Satya shifted to have one of her thighs in between her own. The soft warm skin on her skin made her open her eyes and look at Satya longingly. Satya cupped her face gently and drew her in for another kiss. Her tongue rolled across Angela’s and she arched her eyebrows in desire as she moaned in it, pressing herself closer to feel the other woman against her.

                Before long she had Satya pinned to the floor pillows, kissing her neck and jawline. Satya arched her neck, chest rising up against Angela’s own. Satya reached up and undid her hair allowing the blonde locks to cascade over Angela’s shoulders, framing her face. Satya clutched Angela’s waist and pressing herself to her rolled them onto the mats, pressing her thigh in between once again, higher into the crux, pushing past the dresses slit. Angela shivered not from the cold, but with anticipation. She clutched at Satya’s arms as the woman shifted her weight. She stroked Angela’s cheek with the back of her hand gently, trailing down to her collarbone where she gently began pulling at the strings to her dress. The string came undone and she pulled slowly, unraveling Angela bit by bit. revealing more and more which each descend.

                 Angela’s breath hitched when Satya lowered her face to her neck and brushed her lips across the skin tentatively, almost a whisper on skin. When she kissed the skin underneath her ear Angela tightened her hold on the arms, trying to control herself. Satya moved one of her hands to glide over the exposed thigh, hitching her leg over her own hip, caressing the skin upwards with the tip of her nails. Angela whimpered as Satya moved her hand to cup her breast and moved her mouth to kiss the swell of flesh above the fabric. Angela arched her hips into Satya’s to meet her, to feel her. Satya smiled mischievously in the kiss as she traveled along the fine skin. She then trailed the kisses, gently up her clavicle and throat, her jawline until she moved to kiss Angela’s mouth. Her fingers trailed down the porcelain thigh and then back up inching towards the center of Angela’s legs. Angela instinctively moved her hips to accommodate her. Satya pinned one of Angela’s arms over her head, clutching it tightly as she kissed her deeply and sweetly. Angela relished the kiss, moaning appreciatively and then it hitched as Satya’s dexterous fingers slid upwards across her lips, already slippery with desire. Using the sides of two fingers to gently squeeze the flesh surrounding her clit, she pressed on it, gradually increasing the prssure as she listened to Angela’s pleading whimper in her throat. She raised her knee to clutch at Satya’s hips and lifted her own.

                She was needy. God knew she was needy. Her sex drive ruled her life now. She wasn't denying it anymore. Not when Fareeha had made it so clear that it was what it was. Fareeha had pushed her away. Said sex wasn’t enough to continue the ruse their hearts pained after. Angela didn’t want to give up. She wanted to bond with such person, even if that bond was physical, she wanted anything. It was emotional and trying on her heart. She wanted Fareeha. She was in love with Fareeha and without realizing she was crying again. If it wasn't for Satya kissing her she feared she would've uttered Fareeha’s name without hesitation. She shook after her orgasm. Satya’s fingers were practiced and precise and direct to the point. She buried her wet face in her neck and Satya stopped completely. Angela moved her hips to feel her fingers again. "More, please," she murmured against the dark neck, kissing and licking her pulse point. "Please, don't stop... more." She inhaled and exhaled the woman's perfumed skin, whether it truly was or not didn't matter. The rich scent of sex lingered and Angela wanted more.

                Satya wasn't as accommodative. She now pinned her down with both arms, fully pressed in between Angela's legs, staring down, her golden eyes probing her face. Angela looked away embarrassed. 

                "You still have feelings for her," Satya said stoically, the sudden wariness was gone. The fingernails digging into her wrists were starting to hurt. Angela said nothing. "I cannot trust your words it seems. But can I trust your body?" Satya pushed her hips inwards and Angela whined in her throat. She raised her thighs to hug Satya’s waist, curling her knees. "Punish me then," she barely whispered. "Use me."

                Satya’s gaze never wavered. "You think I need you?" 

                Angela didn't know what to say; she rubbed Satya’s thighs in between her own, craving the connection. She had learned how to control the Imp to some degree, but she so desperately wanted to let loose. Wanted Satya to devour her and perhaps she was the one who could satiate this hunger. She writhed underneath the unwavering woman, who demanded utter control and respect without a word. Angela bit her lower lip, eyebrows furrowing, no longer holding back her aching desire.

                 Satya had suddenly gone cold. _Who wouldn’t? You're dating someone else, why would you think of someone else?_ Angela knew she was in the wrong. Satya had every right to be upset. _But was she upset enough to rake her back?_ With such thoughts Angela turned away again, ashamed. "No," she whispered finally. "But I need you. I need your help."

                "All you crave is sex," Satya hissed down at her. Angela now glared back. "That's not true! And even if it were, what's wrong with craving the body of the one you love."

                Satya stared down at her, wordless, eyes boring holes into her. Angela squirmed and her eyebrows furrowed pleadingly, "I'm weak. Certainly. It's my vice, but I need this."

                "You do not love me," Satya whispered, leaning over closely. "I do not appreciate having my mouth on you while you close your eyes and think of someone else. Do you find me stupid? That I wouldn't notice! How low do you think of me?"

                Angela shot up, ripping out of her binds and embraced Satya tightly. Satya yelped in surprise, preparing to shove her off, but realized Angela was shaking.

                "I realize what I'm doing is wrong. I came to you because you were safe and I was frightened. That's what it started out at first. I then realized that it wasn’t fair to you." She shook her head. "I came tonight to break it off." At that Satya stiffened and her lip curled into a snarl. Immediately Angela pulled back and cupped her face. "But I cannot will myself to do it. I need you. If I'm a bother then leave me. I refuse to leave on my own."

                Satya examined each eye and then with final mental resolve, she gently pushed Angela back onto the cushions. She then began to open her own dress and Angela gasped in relief and contentment. "One hour of my time and it’s over," Satya replied. Angela nodded mutely and opened her arms when Satya pressed herself against her.

                No one interrupted them when the curtains were shut, a signal not to be disturbed. Naked shiny bodies, half covered in silk sheets as they twisted and rose against each other, crying out and gasping each other's names. Angela arched her neck as Satya buried her face in the crux of her legs, making them shake and her belly quake from one orgasm after another. She wanted Satya to finish her craving, deep down she knew this wasn’t anything for the Imp dwelling inside her. Widow was right. Nothing was going to be right unless she did something that she deeply wanted. Her mind flashed to Fareeha writhing in between her legs instead of Satya. She bit her lip hard to bring herself back. This goddess of a woman, who she didn’t deserve and again the tears fell hotly down her cheekbones as her voice wavered in its pitched intake of shallow breaths. “Satya!”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> these titles are awful I know OTL  
> BUT they are all themed about flower growth!  
> This one means The base of the root that was trying to grow is dying (Angela trying to hold onto a new person but its fading away to nothing)


End file.
